warriors_fanfiction_areafandomcom-20200214-history
Charart/Guidelines
Below lists the guidelines of the Charart Project. We ask that all members of the Charart Project follow these rules. Reserving Your Art *When reserving your art, if your name is not already on the table, just add it yourself. It's in alphabetical order, so please get that correct. *As of right now you can only reserve a maximum of three pieces of art at a time. Please use Ctrl+F to open up a search box and make sure that no one else has taken the image yet. *To avoid arguments, please add the date of when you reserved your art (you can use the date of your current time zone; the world will never be more than a day off. If this does ''cause an argument, going back in history far enough in the "Recent Wiki Activity" or even one's emails you should be able to find which edit came first *When claiming your character, please make sure you add which rank, '''with the correct abbreviation', which is listed on the main page. *A claim on a character shouldn't be up for more than a week before it is posted on the approval page, as it should be plenty of time. If something personal is preventing you from getting to the charart, please let us know ASAP. (Some pages can be edited via phone, and any page can be edited via tablet if you do not have access to a computer for some reason during the one-week block) **If you do not post the image in time and your claim is revoked, you cannot reclaim that particular piece of art for 2 weeks Cans and Can'ts There are many things that warriors and lower are not allowed to do, and here is a convienent list. Only senior warriors and above can... *Edit the list of people *Accept people into the project *Remove inactive people *Officially promote a user to a new rank *Approve art *Accept a mentor request (becoming a mentor) Requests Whether it be joining, asking for a mentor, becoming a mentor, or whatever, you have to place a ''request. ''Please fill out a form as follows: Join Requests Fill out the talk page heading as Username ~ Join Request, and there are no requirements, so most just ask "Can I join?" and sign their name ( ~~~~ ) Mentor Requests If you are asking to ''get ''a mentor, fill out the talk page heading as Username ~ Mentor Request (or the name of who you want as a mentor, if you have a preference), Date. Then say what you'd like help with, and what program(s) you use/have access to. Keep in mind the mentor you request does not ''have ''to take you. If you have not specified, any mentor can take you. If you have been waiting for a week or more, a senior warrior, deputy, or leader will assign you a mentor. If you're asking to ''become ''a mentor, fill out the talk page heading as Username ~ Mentor Application, Date. Then list if you have met the requirements (please be honest!) and a senior warrior, the deputy, or leader, will come to approve/decline. Warrior Request This is for mentors only to fill out, when they think their apprentice is ready. Please fill it out Apprentice's Username ~ Graduation, Date. Then leave a message saying how much you believe your apprentice is ready for this and one may come in and approve (senior warriors and up). Removal Request This is for apprentices/mentors. If the apprentice wishes to have a different mentor or vice-versa, fill it out like the following: (Note that apprentices should be removed if inactive for 2 weeks) Apprentice Removal Apprentice's Username ~ Mentor's Username ~ Apprentice Removal, Date Then give a valid reason you wish to be rid of your apprentice. Then a senior warrior or higher will accept or decline this request. Mentor Removal Mentor's Username ~ Apprentice's Username ~ Mentor Removal, Date Then give a valid reason you wish to have a different mentor, and a senior warrior or higher will accept or decline the request. Approval Page *Please name your images of character.rank.png (or any acceptable image type, as listed on the upload page). The only ones you are allowed to abbreviate are medicine cat (MC), medicine cat apprentice (MCA), StarClan (star), Dark Forest (DF), Cats of the Park (CotP), Early Settlers (ES), and the Ancient Tribe (AT). Otherwise the full word should be spelled out. **i.e. Furrypelt.mc.png, Foxkit (LM).star.png, Hawkpounce,warrior.png *After someone asks you to change something, if you do not reupload within a week, the art is automatically declined. **If your image is declined for this reason you have to wait 2 weeks before you claim that particular image again *Anyone can put an image up for approval and comment on them, but only senior warriors and above can approve them. *There is a limit of 40 images at a time, and in the archive pages, once you hit 40 another archive should be made. Characters that can have Charart *Only cats may have a charart. *Characters need a basic fur color to qualify (if it only says tabby, assume brown) *Unspecified gender does not affect charart so gender is not needed. *At least one specified rank is needed. Page Specifications The page of a character must be completed to a certain extent before charart images are allowed to be made. The level of completion is (as much as possible from current cites): *Description (complete cites) *Information (complete cites) *Trivia (if needed, complete cites) *Kin, including members and tree (if needed, complete cites) *Ceremonies (if needed) *References and Citations History and quotes do not need to be completed for an image to be allowed. Images with pages that do not meet these requirements will be declined. If you need help, please message Stealthfire star. Other things to Note *The author has the most say when it comes to an image as it is their creation. If the author says their image is different to what you make, you are required to change it. Any of the below rules can be overruled by their word, as long as they add a cite to the character's page. Book cites come second to author's cite: **Ginger, cream and yellow cats will be tabbies. **Brown and ginger tabbies may have lighter parts, but only limited to muzzle, chest and/or belly. **Silver tabbies will have black stripes (this also includes silver-gray). **No neon colors. **Kittypet kits do not get collars unless they have a cite for it. **Kittypet queens will have collars. **RiverClan cats are long-furred. **WindClan cats are short-furred. **Dark cats will have dark noses and pawpads. **Kits do not get a lineart change for small or stubby parts of the body. **Bushy or long tails are not added unless the cat is named for it, the author specifies for it or the bushy or long tail is mentioned multiple times. **If a medicine cat takes on another role and still acts as a medicine cat or performs medicine cat duties, then the blank for that rank will have them hold herbs in their mouth, much like the medicine cat blank (examples are taking on leader or deputy duties or becoming a rogue but still acting as a medicine cat). *Rules that cannot be overruled by author: **Images will have realistic light-source. **Blanks will be at correct size and unblurred. **There will be no color around the blank. **Eye depth will be apparent. **Non-Clan leaders still have the leader blank. **Triangle tabbies are not allowed. **Texture style between the same character's images will need to match. **Shading tint will not be lighter than the base. **No user needs to specifically blur or smudge, they can choose which (only exception is if one is needed to match fur patterns, such as stripes or patches). **Keeping a file for others to later use isn't required. Category:Charart Category:Projects